Don't Tease Me!
by Chiharu Matsuzaki
Summary: Killua hates getting embarrassed and teased, but that's pretty much all he gets from new friend Haruka! They take on the Hunter Exam together while meeting Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and many more friends! See how their adventures continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Chiharu-chan: Welcome to my first fanfic! Yay!**

**Haruka: Yay! I hope it doesn't suck!**

**Chiharu-chan: Of course it won't! I wrote it!**

**Haruka: *sweat drop* Chiharu doesn't own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Chiharu-chan: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Let the Exam begin!

"K-Killua. My name's Killua," the snow white-haired boy quietly said.

"Haruka. Nice to meet 'cha!" I grinned, holding out my hand. He blankly stared at it, taken aback by my loud friendliness. I just skipped the handshake.

"Haruka?" Killua awkwardly asked.

"Yeah, Haruka. I'd prefer Haru, but you can call me whatever you want," I told him, while we were waiting for the Hunter Exam to start.

"Okay, 'whatever you want'. What do you want to do?" Killua asked. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, smiled, and stuck his free hand in his pocket, fishing for something. The other was busy holding a well-used skateboard.

Killua then pulled out a yo-yo.

"Wanna try?" he asked.

"Hell no. I suck at it," I shrugged. He smirked and started showing off.

"It's not even that hard. You just do it," he gloated, "I mean, seriously. If you can't even do this, how can you even think you can do the Hunter Exam?"

"Yes, Killua, because _every_ Hunter needs to know how to play with a yo-yo," I said, annoyed. We suddenly started laughing.

"By the way, how old are you? Are you just freakishly tall?" Killua asked me, breaking from the laughter.

"Nah, you're just short," I smirked.

"I am not!" Killua quickly shot back.

"I'm just joking. I'm older than you," I said, sticking my hands into my pockets," I'm seventeen."

"I'm only twelve," Killua replied.

"Twelve? Then you really are short. I've met twelve year-olds much, _much_ taller than you. You must not be eating your vitamins."

"Shut up!" Killua yelled, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"Haha! I'm just joking!" I laughed.

"I've only known you for a few minutes and you're already starting to tease me!?" Killua said.

"It's not my fault. You're easy to tease." I roughly tousled his hair and he swat at my hands.

"You're _too_ friendly," Killua said, meaning it as an insult.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment! Geez!" I continued to pick on him a little until we heard an annoying alarm go off.

"Applicants, Phase One of the Hunter Exam is about to begin. If anyone is having second thoughts, please leave via elevator behind you," this man, probably the Examiner, announced. Every looked around at each other. No one moved an inch.

"Very well. Let the Exam begin. Please follow me."

* * *

**Chiharu-chan: I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it was a little short...**

**Haruka: Haha! I like it so far.**

**Killua: Because you get to tease me!**

**Haruka: Which is why I like it! *tousles Killua's hair***

**Killua: Quit it!**

**Chiharu-chan: Arigatou! Chapter 2 is coming soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiharu-chan: Yay! Chapter 2 is here!**

**Haruka: Yay!**

**Killua: Tch, this is gonna suck.**

**Chiharu-chan: URUSAI! And just for that, my precious Killua-chan, I'm going to give you some surprises in this chapter.**

**Killua: 'Killua-chan'? What the hell? And what 'surprises'?**

**Haruka: Baka, it's called a surprise for a reason.**

**Killua: Tch, whatever!**

**Chiharu-chan: Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Haruka: Chiharu-chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Chiharu-chan: Except you, my little Haru-chan.**

**Haruka: 'Haru-chan'?**

**Chiharu-chan: Hush now, we've been talking for too long. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Some New Friends!**

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Satotz, your Examiner for this phase," the man said, speeding up a little. He was about 3 paces ahead of everyone.

"All we have to do is follow him? That's not even that hard," I said, breaking into a run.

"Yeah, I thought the Exam would be harder," Killua added. I noticed he was riding his skateboard,

"No fair!" I complained.

"Hey, kid!" We suddenly heard a yell from behind us.

"What?" Killua casually turned look at the man who had yelled at him.

"This is an endurance test, kid! You're cheating with that skateboard!" the man griped.

"Leorio, Satotz-san said that we only had to follow him! And plus, we could bring anything that we wanted!" a boy suddenly piped up. He was wearing green attire, carried a fishing rod, and had some crazy spiky hair. He looked about Killua's age.

"Nee, how old are you?" Killua asked, pointing to the kid that had defended him.

"Twelve!" he cheerily replied. I saw Killua pause, thinking about that for a moment.

"Me too," Killua simply said.

"I'm Gon!" the boy introduced himself.

"Killua. What about you, pops?" Killua looked at the man who yelled at him.

"I'm no pops! I'm still in my teens!"

"NANI!?" Even I was completely shocked,

"That's it, Gon, we're not friends anymore!" He ran back towards a blonde girl- no, boy.

"What about you? What's your name?" Gon asked me.

"My name's Haruka," I said, smiling.

"I'm Gon," he repeated.

"Ah, yes, I heard." He nodded and then started talking to Killua. I didn't really pay much attention to their conversation, but thought I would ask if he had any other friends like that man.

"Nee, Gon, was that guy back there your friend?" I asked, interrupting their talk.

"Oh, yeah! That was Leorio."

"Who's that blonde one?"

"That's Kurapika."

"If they're your friends, wouldn't you want them to join us instead of running way back there?" I asked.

"Let me go ask them!" Gon then ran back towards them.

"Like your new friend?" I said. Killua just shrugged.

"Yeah." I heard him mumble. I smiled.

"Nee, Haruka, Killua!" I heard Gon yell, so I looked back. He was waving at me to come over there.

"Killua, come here," I said. He followed me and we met Gon's two other friends.

"My name is Kurapika," the blonde boy- I think, said.

"The name's Leorio," the man grinned.

"This is Killua and Haruka!" Gon introduced us.

"Hello."

"Yo."

"Haruka, would you mind if Killua and I run ahead?" Gon asked.

"Hm? Oh, I don't mind."

"Ah, but I don't want to just leave Haruka…" Killua quietly said. He face was a slight pink, showing that he was embarrassed saying that. I just smiled.

"Nah, go ahead," I insisted, "Have a race, even."

"Ooh, a race!" Gon and Killua said in unison.

"Loser buys lunch!" Killua grinned.

"You're on!" And they sped up, zooming past all of the other applicants.

"Gah, look ahead!" Leorio pointed. Many flights of stairs were awaiting us.

"Nani? It's not even that bad," I said, as we started ascending the steps.

"Not that bad? There's tons of stairs!" Leorio argued.

"You're wasting energy by talking, Leorio," Kurapika said. I was still confused on his, or her's gender.

"Nee, Kurapika, are you a girl or a boy?" I bluntly asked. Kurapika's face went totally pale. Leorio busted out laughing.

"Kurapika's definitely a boy!" Leorio exclaimed, choking with laughter.

"Gomen! It's just that… your facial features are just so feminine! And I didn't want to be rude by calling you a girl and embarrass you, ah, but I guess I just did by asking what your gender was…" I stuttered.

"It's okay. This isn't the first time someone's been confused…" Kurapika said. I really did hope 'he' wasn't too offended.

We continued Phase One of the Hunter Exam, running up the stairs and occasionally talking about ourselves.

"How long have you known Killua?" Kurapika asked me.

"I just met him."

"Really? It seemed to me like you were brother and sister."  
"You think so? I do tease him a lot. But we look nothing alike. I have kind of a orange, rusty brown hair color, and Killua's hair is white."

"Yeah, but your relationship is much like that of a brother and sister.'

"If you say so."

We looked over a Leorio, who hadn't been listening. He was huffing and puffing, and sweating like a maniac.

"Are you alright, Leorio?" I asked. He had removed his shirt, and only left on his tie.

"I…realized…I…have…more…power if I…don't give…a crap about…what anyone…thinks of…my appearance!" he panted.

I didn't really have anything to remove, but Kurapika had already taken off his blue tabard-like garment. Then the two started talking about who-knows-what, so I just kind of tuned them out.

_I wonder how Killua and Gon are doing with their race, _I thought, while looking at applicants fall with exhaustion. I had to step over many, as well.

"Ah, there's the exit," I said. Kurapika and Leorio looked very relieved.

I liked talking with them, but I thought teasing Killua was a bit more fun.

* * *

**Chiharu-chan: Ah, finished!**

**Haruka: ...**

**Chiharu-chan: What is it, Haru-chan?**

**Haruka: You make me so mean! **

**Chiharu-chan: How so?**

**Killua: You make her tease me a lot...**

**Kurapika: And she thought I was a girl.**

**Haruka: *sits in corner***

**Chiharu-chan: Mattaku! I don't even see how that's mean. You'll get over it, because I'm not changin' anything. I'm your creator!**

**Haruka: *sigh***

**Gon: Poor Haruka...**

**Chiharu-chan: Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_*By the way, this is based off the 2011 anime x3 If you were wondering._

**Hey guys! Chiharu-chan here. Here we are with Chapter 3! Yay!**

**School's just started up again so I don't know if I'll be able to update as often.**

**I apologize if Killua comes off a little OOC, I'm really trying hard to make sure he doesn't! Constructive criticism is well appreciated! Please do not leave anything like "It sucks!" or "I don't even see the point!", and don't do this to other people's stories as well. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it!**

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter, only my lovely Haru-chan!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Swindler's Swamp**

I quickly dashed up to the top, totally leaving behind Kurapika and Leorio. They didn't seem to mind, so I found Killua and Gon.

"So, who won your race?" I asked, sitting down next to them against the wall of the exit.

"I did!" Killua grinned.

"No, Satotz-san said we tied!" Gon quickly protested.

"So who's buying lunch if you tied?"

"I guess Killua buys me lunch and I buy Killua lunch."

"Then who's buying my lunch?" I smiled. They looked at each other.

"You," they bluntly said in unison. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Killua, why aren't you buying my lunch? Have these last few moments meant nothing to you?"

"Moments? You've been teasing me the whole time."

"Aw, you're no fun." I stuck my tongue out at him and he mockingly rolled his eyes.

Kurapika and Leorio shortly joined us, and then Satotz explained about the swamp that awaited us, nicknamed "Swindler's Swamp".

"The many creatures that inhabit Swindler's Swamp are vicious. They will use every trick in the book to trick you. If you are deceived, you are **dead**." Not many flinched at how he stressed his last sentence, until we heard a very loud scream coming from behind us.

"Don't believe him!" this very beaten man yelled, "He's trying to trick you! Look!" He held up the most disgusting and ghastly thing ever, but its face resembled Satotz a little.

"He's a man-faced ape! Their limbs are frail and slim, so they're very weak. They disguise themselves as humans to trick people! This one was about to trick all the applicants and kill them all!" he screamed. I thought it was a load of crap, but tons of people believed him.

Of course, they believed him until three cards impaled his body, making him fall to the ground dead.

"Naruhodo, naruhodo..." We turned to face Hisoka, number 44, shuffling a deck of cards. I looked at Satotz, who had been holding three cards. He'd caught them.

Hisoka then proceeded to explain how Examiners are selected, and that they're Hunters as well.

"If you attack me again, for any reason, you will be immediately disqualified. Understand?" Satotz finally said, flicking the cards he caught off to the side.

"Sure," Hisoka simply said. He was totally creepy.

We continued Phase One through Swindler's Swamp, running through the mud.

"Nee, Haruka, Gon," Killua whispered.

"Nani?" we both replied.

"I think we should move up to the front. Hisoka's got bloodlust."

"Yeah, I can feel it." I looked behind and started to see applicants slowly fading, being swallowed up by the thick fog that was starting to form.

"Nee, Leorio, Kurapika! Killua says we should move up to the front!" Gon bluntly yelled to his friends. I swear…

"Gon…" I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Don't you think we'd do that if we could?" I heard Kurapika yell back.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the front," I said. Killua was about to tell me something when shrieks filled the air.

"Death is all around us…" I whispered. Gon was looking especially worried.

"I'm going to go look for Kurapika and Leorio," he suddenly said. He was about to run off when Killua stopped him.

"Gon, I'm sure they're fine. Just pray none of these screams belong to them."

"I'm still worried though…" And Gon just ran off, into the fog, totally leaving us and not paying attention to our calls.

"He's going to get himself killed…" I nervously said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Gon's Gon, after all," Killua shrugged.

"I suppose." I was still worried, though. I kept thinking that soon I would ran across Gon's dead body, even though he ran in to opposite direction. Seeing a lifeless body that once belonged to a cheery, loud Gon just creeped me the hell out. It wasn't that I was afraid of dead bodies, no, I've killed many people. And even though I've just met Gon a few hours ago, the thought of him dying was just too much to handle.

"God dammit," I muttered. Killua looked at me.

"Nani?"

"Hm? Oh, just thinking…"

He then proceeded to give me _the look_, which I hate because he's so good at doing it.

"I'm just thinking! That's all!"  
"Sure, sure," he said in a casual tone, which pissed me off even more, but I ignored it. We continued to follow Satotz though Swindler's Swamp.

Our destination was a large gate and wall that probably separated us from a building.

"This is boring," Killua said, messing with his yo-yo.

I agreed. We had to wait ten more minutes until the doors would open and we'd begin Phase Two. I was eagerly waiting for Gon and Kurapika.

Earlier Killua and I noticed Hisoka set down Leorio, unconscious, against a tree, his right cheek swollen. We were waiting for Gon and Kurapika to tell the story, so we didn't disturb him.

They have a minute left…

I nervously thought. My frown quickly turned into a grin as I saw two figures, Gon and Kurapika, hurrying towards Leorio. They had made it.

Killua and I jogged over to them.

"Killua! Haruka!" Gon cheerfully said.

Leorio was waking up, but was still slightly dazed.

"What happened?" was all he managed to get out. We decided not to tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"My face hurts."

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"My face hurts! What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong with your face!" Leorio kept arguing with us until it was time for Phase Two to begin.

Before us was a couch, with a woman with pink hair tied up slumped on it. Behind her was an incredibly large man.

"I'm Menchi and this is Buhara," the woman said, sitting up. "We're Gourmet Hunters. Phase Two is…"

"Cooking!"

I wasn't as much at a disadvantage, as I had cooked many times before, but others were unlucky.

"Cooking? I've never cooked in my life!" I'd hear some of the applicants yell.

"You will be cooking two dishes: One for Buhara and one for me. We will judge your dishes and say if you've passed or not. It ends when we're full. Alright, let's begin!" Menchi explained. She rang a big gong, and then Buhara announced what he wanted us to prepare.

"Roasted pig! Any pig will do!" he said, drooling at his fantasy of pig. The applicants proceeded to the large forest next to us.

Where am I supposed to find a pig?

I thought, looking around trees and bushes. And then Gon comes running past, carrying a huge wild pig.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked, not even fazed by his strength.

"There all around! Just bash 'em on the head!" he yelled while running back to the building where we came from.

"Bash them on the head?" I repeated. I looked to my right and I saw one rushing towards me. I leaped up on top of it and simply chopped its head, cracking its skull and killing it. Not as hard as I thought.

I carried the pig back and roasted it, like Buhara wanted. I swear, that man can eat. He ate just about every pig, and most passed.

"Ah, I'm full!" he happily groaned, rubbing his stomach that was now twice its original size. Everyone was shocked.

"You've satisfied Buhara, but I'm not as easy!" Menchi snickered. "Now for _my_ dish."

"You will be preparing… _sushi_!"

Now sushi, I had no clue what it was. Not even Hisoka, that creepy magician, knew what it was. Except for one.

Hanzo, #294, a ninja, clearly knew what sushi was. His behavior showed it. But when you asked him about it, he acted as if he knew nothing.

"Nee, Kurapika, do you know what sushi is?" I asked, examining the tools that were laid out at the stations we were given.

"I don't exactly remember, but I remember reading about it in a book." Of course he read about it.

"It was something about…fish or something."

"Fish? We're in a forest!" Leorio blurted out.

"Lower your voice, you imbecile! Forests have ponds!" Kurapika yelled. Everyone already heard, and rushed outside towards the forest to look for a pond.

"Seriously, Leorio?" I said, giving him an annoyed looked.

The fish wasn't hard to catch, but some looked… really odd.

I had no clue what sushi was, beside it needing fish and rice. Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio seemed to sort of have an idea, and I don't even know about Killua.

Leorio finished first, and presented his creation to Menchi.

"Here you are, miss! I call it the Leorio Special!" I heard him announce.

"Yuck, what is this!?" Menchi just tossed the "Leorio Special" to the side, not even bothering to taste it.

When someone would fail, she'd refer it back to Leorio's.

"This is just as bad as 403's!" Poor, poor Kurapika. I feel really bad for him.

"I'm on the same level as…Leorio…" he mumbled.

"Am I really that bad!?" Leorio would scream. So annoying, but it was funny.

I'm not really sure what I created, but I think it looked pretty close, but to no avail.

"Nope!" And Menchi threw it out. I staggered back to our cooking station.

"What the hell is sushi supposed to be?" I whined. We'd find out soon enough, though.

* * *

**Ah, thank you for reading Chapter 3! I'm sorry if chapters aren't long enough for you; I just get writer's block a lot! Tell me what you think of the story (constructive criticism!), and if I should continue it. I've thought long and hard about ideas, and I've got something pretty good that'll come up… if I make it past the Zoldyck Family arc. Yes, far from where I am now, but trust me, it'll be worth the wait!**


End file.
